Detention Gone Sexual
by Misanthropist Wordsmith
Summary: Draco Malfoy was taught that mud-bloods were below him and now he was in detention with a mud-blood teacher of Muggle Studies, Lily Potter. She was the mother of his rival and dirtied the Potter Blood yet she was one hot woman. He decided to take what he wanted. Teacher/Student PWP SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy is the powerful heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. He has been raised by his father to think that the pure-bloods are the most powerful and nobody can stand against the pure-bloods. In Hogwarts nobody wanted to mess with him because of how dangerous his father is. This guaranteed that he had his own circle of followers and threats to use against others.

He remembered being 9 years old and his father teaching him about pure-bloods. One of the things that his father said and taught him was forever ingrained in his mind.

"We are pure-bloods. We take what we want, when we want it, where we want it and how we want it. Remember it." his father had said. "Mud-bloods, half-bloods, half-breeds and creatures are below us, Draco, remember that."

Draco, now sixteen and very annoyed that he was in detention with a mud-blood teacher of Muggle studies. He hated Harry Potter. The Gryffindor bastard managed to get him detention because of his mother, Lily Potter. In Draco's opinion, Lily Potter should be humiliated and removed from the Potter Line before she dirtied the line further with more half-bloods.

But… Draco's hormonal mind couldn't deny that she was one fucking hot woman and he couldn't deny that the Muggles had better and sexier clothings for women and the only reason he even attended the Muggle Studies was because of her actually. He didn't really care that he hated Lily, hated how she was a mud-blood, hated how she thought Muggles and Wizards should someday know about each other and participate with each other. That was absolute bullocks.

Yet Draco loved how Lily dressed with Muggle clothing. Sometimes she wore smaller skirts that showed her smooth legs. One day he even managed to see her blue panties when she had bent over. She always wore short-sleeved shirts and sometimes he could see her bra through them and he could tell her tits were big and he wanted to touch them.

Today was slightly different. She wore tight blue jeans that complimented her ass. A black T-Shirt with long sleeves covered her and Draco for a moment thought she wasn't wearing a bra. He couldn't tell. He fantasised her on her knees in front of him with her red lips wrapped around his cock and fisting her red hair tightly and face fucking her.

Lily came to a stand in front of his desk and dropped a parchment down on the table. He read what was written on it.

"I will not bully muggle-borns, half-bloods and I will not call them mud-bloods."

Draco sighed. Every teacher seemed to give something of a similar detention.

"I want you to write that over and over for 200 times," Lily said.

 _200!?_ Draco shouted in his mind. No teacher went over 100 and after that they usually changed detention to something else if they had time. Draco gave a snarl before his father's teachings came to the forefront of his mind.

 _We take what we want, we want it, where we want it and how we want it._

Draco was angry and annoyed and slightly aroused. _How dare she give me so much!_

Draco for a moment forgot that she was a teacher. "How dare you give me so much to repeat you stupid mud-blood!"

Lily's green eyes widened slightly before they narrowed. "Enough with the mud-blood insults. Enough. They have magic and you have magic..."

Draco tried to listen to her but she didn't understand. Mud-bloods were below him. Draco couldn't believe what he was about to do but he couldn't help it. He was hard and the detention was sure to last a while longer now that she was in her educating mood again.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

 _We take what we want, we want it, where we want it and how we want it._

"I want it now," Draco murmured, twisting slightly on his seat.

"Want what now?" she asked, her eyes brimming with confusion and slight anger.

Draco ignored her, stood up and walked around the desk. Her eyes followed him and she turned too so now her back was against the desk and her ass bumped against the desk when he walked towards her and she backed.

"You," Draco said before taking the final step and closing in. Draco gripped her tight in her arms and locked her between him and the desk and didn't let her go as she tried to hit his chest and twist her legs against him.

"Draco Malfoy!" Lily screamed. "I am your teacher and you will stop this now!"

She was brimming with anger now. She couldn't believe the guts this brat had.

"No," Draco told her and moved his hand down and touched her ass through her jeans. He smiled when her eyes went wide before narrowing at him. He didn't waste time groping her ass. He wanted to touch it naked, but it was better than nothing and he had time. "You are a mud-blood and mud-bloods are below me."

He leaned down and kissed her neck before biting down and making her yelp.

"Malfoy!" Lily screamed. She managed to move her hands and hit him in the chest a few times before he stopped groping her ass and gripped her wrist and stopped her hitting. "I will have you in detention for the rest of your time in Hogwarts!"

Malfoy grunted, annoyed at her fighting and slapped her cheek hard and leaving a bright red hand-print that left her dazed. Her eyes were shocked before tears flowed and stained her cheeks. The fight slowly left her when she realized that Malfoy didn't care if he hurt her or not. Her hands fell limp at her sides but her legs continued to twist and try to hit.

"That's good then," Malfoy murmured against her neck before thrusting his hips at her. His rock-hard cock pushing against her thighs. "We can have lots of fun in detention then."

Lily shook her head. She tried to deny that his manhood was between her thighs. She changed tactics from fighting back to pleading and begging.

"Please let me go," she said. "I won't tell anyone. Just please let me go."

Lily's hopes were raised for a moment when he stopped and gave it a thought but her hopes were destroyed in an instant when he gave a small chuckle and continued his ministrations.

"Who do you think they'll believe? The mud-blood teacher of Muggle Studies or Draco Malfoy, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy." He laughed more and stopped gripping her wrist and instead groped her tits through her shirt and now he knew for sure that she wasn't wearing a bra.

She sighed and tried not to moan. Despite hating what was happening she couldn't help but enjoy his attention. Her husband, James Potter died ten years ago and she ever since then she didn't have sex with a man, instead only using her toys. And here was her son's number one enemy in school and he was bringing her pleasure no matter how much she hated it.

And his cock felt big too against her thigh and god it felt good to a man… or boy paying attention to her, touching her.

Lily wondered why he stopped when he did but understood in a second when he started undressing and by god he undressed fast. Lily couldn't believe the position she was in. She was leaning against a desk and her son's number one enemy was standing in front of him naked in all his pale glory and she licked her lips at the sight of his cock. It had to be at least 7'inches long and she gave an involuntary smile when he was hairless.

"On your knees mud-blood." Draco said, lust in his voice and his eyes lit up when she went on her knees in front of him without fighting.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Harry Potter's mom was on her knees in front of him and he was naked with his cock standing before her face. By Merlin how fucking hot she looked with tear-stained cheeks and wet lips and loose red-hair.

"Bloody hell," he grunted when warmth and wetness enveloped his cock. She had taken his cock in her mouth without his command. Her lips were wrapped around his cock and her tongue was moving as if magic.

She had a smile on her face. One of the favorite things she loved to do with James was oral. Despite James not wanting to do oral on her, she didn't mind. She loved sucking his cock. It was one of her favorite things to do and almost every day she woke him up with a blow job.

She looked up at Draco's eyes and sped up her motions of up and down, taking his shaft deeper in her mouth. Draco's eyes bulged when she took him deeper and his hand came down on her head and patted her as if she had done a good job. She smiled around his cock up at him and her hand came up to fondle his sweaty balls. She wanted to touch herself but she could wait. She could wait for him to fuck her.

Draco felt amazing. His cock felt so good in her mouth and everything was made better knowing who she was. But… he felt as if he was losing the dominant hold he had on her for a moment because of how good she is at sucking cock. His father taught him dominance and control and he tried to bring that to higher levels.

He fisted her hair in a tight bun and said, "Open wide,"

Lily looked at him confused for a moment before she understood. She opened her mouth wider around his cock yet kept her motions going but she was interrupted by him. He smiled ferally down at her and began moving her head down and up on his cock. At first he did it slowly before speeding up and beginning to thrust. Lily gagged and choked on his cock and tears began to stain her cheeks again and her hair clung to her sweaty and wet cheeks as he face fucked her. Lily was glad that she had silenced the room earlier before detention.

"Fucking slut," he grunted and went even harder. He thrust his hips back and forth powerfully and kept forcing her head up and down. His pulsing erection felt so good in her mouth and she can't believe she missed it so much.

"Lily Potter is a whore," Draco commented idly as he began hitting the back of her throat. He smiled when she gagged and saliva trickled from the side of her lips every time he pulled out almost. Her hands kept fondling his big balls and ignored her own aching tits.

Draco groaned and stiffened, he bottomed out, his 7'inch cock fully embedded in her mouth as his balls remained on her chin fondled by her hands. His cock pulsed and throbbed inside her hot mouth and he lost control as he erupted inside her mouth. Stream after stream of white hot cum empted itself down her throat that she attempted to swallow. The salty taste went down her throat and she swallowed and licked before coughing when he pulled out. She spat and coughed as cum dripped from her lips.

She yelped when his hot cum landed on her face and his cock kept twitching in front of her messy face. She took him back in her mouth and sucked and cleaned his still hard cock. Lily had to admit one thing she loved about wizards was the fact that they lasted longer and could go for hours. Her friend, Amelia Bones had said that younger wizards could last very long.

"Get up," he said and pulled her head off of his cock despite wanting to let her go at it for bit longer. But he had a greater desire to fuck her. Lily moaned and stood up on shaky legs and began to unzip her jeans. She shimmied them down exposing her smooth legs and damp red panties to him. He groaned behind her and he with impatience just helped her pull the jeans down before pushing her panties down. She crowed with delight when Draco roughly pushed her chest down onto the desk and spread her legs slightly. He stroked his spit-covered cock once and twice before guiding it to her wet pussy lips. He teased her pussy with the tip of his cock, smiling when she tried to reach behind her to push him in.

"Stop teasing me and just fuck me!" Lily begged. "I want your cock in me!"

"Such a slut," Draco said idly before sliding two inches in and moaning. Draco hadn't felt so much pleasure overriding his senses ever. She was wet, tight and molten hot. Lily too moaned. Only two inches in and she was high on pleasure already. She was so stupid that she hadn't had sex in years.

"Oh hell," Draco grunted and buried himself to the hilt. He stopped for a moment, catching his breath because this was so much better than her sucking his cock.

"M-move," Lily whimpered.

Draco started to pull out, eager to fuck her. Draco grunted and started to pound away at her tight pussy. Lily screamed and she couldn't believe the amount of pleasure that was coursing through her body. She whimpered and shivered under his slamming thrusts and drove her hips back at him.

"Oh, that's good… Ohh." Lily writhed against his thrusts. One of the primary things in her mind currently was that she was fucking her son's rival and she was enjoying it immensely. Draco was enjoying this even more. He had his rival's mother who was a teacher and a mud-blood against the desk and he was fucking her and everything was made better by the fact that she seemed to enjoy it and no longer fought him.

"So tight, so hot" he murmured. "And so wet."

"Because of you," She moaned.

He smiled and fisted her hair before pulling hard. Her head popped up, her eyes widening and a pained gasp escaping her with some saliva dripping from her mouth. He tightened her hair more in his hand and kept a hold of it and pounded away at her tight moist pussy with powerful deep and fast thrusts.

"Oh fuck-" She moaned under his powerful thrusts and stopped driving her hips back at him. All she could do now was just take it. James was never this rough. "Don't stop. Please don't stop. Fuck me harder!"

Draco smirked. He felt as if he was the most victorious and most powerful student currently in Hogwarts. He was never going to give this up. He would come back and back again and fuck her again and again.

"Fuck," He slammed deep inside her and stayed still trying to think of different thoughts besides the squirming woman under him. He pulled out incredibly slow and he gave a small chuckle when she moaned and whined with loss and shook on her legs and almost fell down.

"Get undressed," he said before turning around and grabbing his wand from his dropped robes. He wasn't great at transfiguration but he managed to change his robes into something comfortable to lay on. He climbed onto the transfigured robed sofa and laid down on his back. He smirked and looked at the woman undressing before him. Her jeans and panties were off entirely and showed her smooth shaven legs and feet. She looked down at him before taking off her shirt and his cock twitched at the sight of her quite bigger than handful of tits. Her pink erect nipples were demanding to be sucked. She was glistening with sweat and he had a smile on his face as her face still had some of his cum on her.

He stroked his womanly juices covered cock and Lily didn't need any encouragement or him telling her what to do. She knew what he wanted and did exactly that. She climbed on and her leaking pussy hovered above his cock. Without further prompt, she dropped down and took him to the hilt in her hot soaked cunt and moaned. He groaned below her and had the biggest smile on his face as the horny woman began riding him. Up and down. Again and again she took him to the hilt and out.

"Touch me," Lily moaned and her hands glided over his pale chest.

His hands came up and he fondled her sweaty tits. He fondled, groped and squeezed them without shame. He twisted and rolled her nipples between his fingers and made her squeak and gasp in pained pleasure.

"Fuck," she writhed, bounced and gasped on top of him. Her juices dribbling on his cock down to his balls. "You're so hard and big."

His eyes widened. He didn't expect her to say that. His hands stopped groping her tits and instead moved down her back and he pushed her down. Her tits smashing against his chest and her hot breath tickled his neck before her tongue licked it. His hands moved their journey down to her arse and he began squeezing and groping them and helping her move.

She cried out as stars exploded in her eyes. Her legs quivered and her whole body shook on top of him as she took him to the hilt and kept him buried in her. Her moist cunt convulsed and her juices trickled down on his balls. She arched her back and moaned against his neck as every inch of her body was attacked by immense pleasure.

It didn't take long for him to finish now that she had orgasmed. He groaned and harshly gripped her arse before pushing her hips up and tried to even get his cock deeper in her ruined cunt. He stiffened, his balls churned and his cock throbbed and pulsed as he came. He exploded inside her and his hot cum painted her pussy creamy-white. It was like eruption had gone off as spurt after spurt of his seed flooded her pussy.

"Oh fuck!" Lily screamed. She could feel him releasing his seed inside her and that set her off again in a blinding moment of release as her eyes closed and her body shuddering in ecstasy. A cry of satisfaction left her vulnerable state.

They laid like that for a while and just breathed raggedly. His cock was spent but every once in a while cum oozed from his tip inside her juices and cum-filled pussy. Some trickled down his cock onto his balls.

Lily climbed off and came down to on her knees and her head lowered down on his cock. She took his juicy cock back in her mouth. She licked, swallowed and sucked his cock clean of her juices and cum. She liked the mixed taste of honey and slight salt. He moaned as she continued to clean on his weakening cock. He so bad wanted to regain his breath, stamina and strength to go again but it seemed like it wasn't happening but nevertheless enjoyed it.

She then took one of his sweaty balls in her mouth. She sucked and cleaned it, a heavy smell in her nose that should've disgusted her but she liked the smell of a man's balls. She took the other one in her mouth.

"Bloody hell," He murmured. He couldn't understand what was happening and how she was liking this. "You're such a slut."

Lily grunted and took her mouth off of his balls and remained on her knees at his side.

He gave a sigh of immense relaxation and pleasure before standing up and getting dressed. He ignored her and left her to kneel. He walked past her and patted her hair and when he reached the door he turned around to look at her again and said. "This will be happening again, is that understood slut?"

She gulped but nodded. She heard the door close and she gave a sigh before laying down on the floor.

"Wow," she said, her eyes dazed with wonder and shame. "That just happened."

She touched her lips—her lips that had his cum on them. She could still feel his cum inside her and feel it dribbling down her thighs.

"Draco Malfoy just fucked me," she murmured still amazed and just thinking about it made her hot and bothered and more it made her feel and believe she just betrayed her son. "And I enjoyed it."a


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there followers, readers and creatures I don't know about. This is me. The writer behind filthy smut. I have news and it's bad. Very bad. For you though.

For me? It's great news.

If you've been anticipating for updates on any of my stories then the word on it shall be; Stop anticipating. There won't be updates.

Tables are flipped. "Why?" the reader asked.

Simple reason. I'm tired of writing fan-fiction. I feel-I feel like fan-fiction is an enormous wall of stone in my path. Or it used to be. I destroyed it.

Now this does not mean that I stopped writing altogether. No. Absolute no to that. I'm still writing. In fact. I'm writing something right now besides this. It's content. Writing my own characters, building a world, developing a shabby magic system. All that bling-bling. And oh the smutty delights will we have there?

And if you are interested in receiving updates for the stories that I will be releasing? Simple. Private message me and I will send you one right back when I finished a story. If you got questions? Private message me. Yes. Do that if you are interested.

I'm out. Peace.


End file.
